Guardians of the Galaxy: Next Generation
by roadkillAB
Summary: It's been decades since the end of the Accuser Wars. There's not a race that doesn't know the Guardians' name. Now that the universe has quieted down for a while the universe's best defenders finally decide it's safe to start a family. This is the story about the children they had and the heirs to the immense responsibility their parents currently carry on their shoulders.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Jason Geoz Quill.

Race: 1/3 Alvadorian 1/3 Kree and 1/3 Terran.

Age: Thirteen Terran years old.

Parents: Gamora and Peter Jason Quill.

Eyes: bright amber.

Hair: Dark brown with red streaks.

Companions: Royce Raccoon, Treyalin and Korzoi Belladonna and Kestrel Night.

Siblings: Ashyryver Meredith Quill

Goal: To become the next leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy.

 **Jason's P.O.V**

I half-listened to Royce's school jabber as we sat in my room together, talking. "By the way, I heard from Nemi that Kyle was kissing Isyss one time."

"Isyss _Falls?"_ I questioned.

"I KNOW RIGHT?! It's crazy especially since that chick kicked me once. And Kyle is that guy who likes to beat you up, right?"

"Gee, thanks for reminding me. And yes." It's true. Kylen Lazer did have a habit of doing that.

"Jerks hook up with jerks." she continued.

For her small body, Royce had a lot of fire inside of her. She had black and silver fur with the occasional patch or streak of chestnut. Her bright eyes were big and brown. Being the daughter of Rocket Raccoon, she was no taller than a fourteen inches and was a raccoon of ten years old.

I'm the son of Starlord. I know. I live on the starship _Milano._ My life couldn't be any further from normal. when my parents go to work they're going to _war._

This means that my friends and I are destined to pick up the legacy and become guardians ourselves. I know a lot of people would give up their _souls_ to be in our position. I can't imagine why.

"Oh my gosh, did you _see_ the texts that girl was sending _everyone_ in the whole school?" demanded Royce, dramatically.

You can't even imagine the school life of the son of Starlord. The rumors for one thing. Everyone posts stuff like, "Yo' daddy cheats on yo' mama!" and "Your dad's a player". Not to mention the cross-breed comments. They call me things like "mutt" and "mongrel". I don't care. They can smack-talk all day but they only do it because they're jealous. At least, that's what Royce says.

"Uhh . . . who?" I asked.

"AKISHA FINNER!" she smacked me in the face.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" asked Royce, irritated.

I paused. "I can't lie to you." I finally replied guiltily.

She shrugged. "Whatever, I don't blame you."

Royce is my best friend and probably always will be. One of the advantages of living like this is the fact that I live with my friends. We try to avoid having school friends for obvious reasons. We can barely keep the media off of our backs. Poor Kestrel Night can't take it. He's always been shy and when half a dozen reporters ambush us walking to school, the little guy practically has a heart attack.

Probably the reason I get beat up so often is because they know I can fight. (I don't mean to brag but I did learn from the best.) Which is the very reason why I can't fight back. I know I'll actually hurt them. Bruises and bleeding noses heal faster than broken bones.

My mother says that one day when I come home from school I'm going to kill her just because of my appearance.

I guess it's easier for Royce. You can't see her bruises, all the same, her dad can tell when she's been beaten probably because he beats her himself so many times. Royce's mother left her on the street just a few months after she was born, then she spent nine years as a street kid before her father found her, brought her home and took her in. Best thing that ever happened to her. Even if they fight sometimes.

I have a sister who's four years younger than me. She's nine. Her name's Ashryver but everyone calls her Ash. Royce's baby sister is named Asteroid and she's like five months old. I share a room with Kestrel and Korzoi but I don't even know where they are at the moment.

"You know, I hate the people that judge us because of our _parents._ As if it's my fault that my mom was a terrorist and yours that your dad was a tramp."

I grabbed my pistol and pointed it at the small she-raccoon. "Watch it with that, Royce. I'm serious." I warned.

"Okay, okay! Cool it, man." she raised her palms to me and I lowered the gun.

When I got my first weapon when I was eleven I was elated and shot it everywhere. (had it taken from me twice for that) Now I have a dagger and two small guns. All the boys particularly the comic book nerds were jealous. Even Royce had a rifle and she's three years younger than me. I do consider the other "Next Generation Guardians" (as we were called by the school, our parents and the media), my siblings. After all I did grow up with them, how could I not?

"When you do command us all, JQ I am going to be your second-in-command right?" Royce asked, slyly.

"Yes, Royce. _Duh._ Who else would I pick? Treyalin and Korzoi are too busy trying to kill each other all the time to concentrate on much else and I don't even want to think about Kestrel."

Royce laughed. It was true that Treya and Korz turned everything into a competition and had to draw weapons for everything but what else could one expect from the children of Drax the Destroyer? Royce had several nicknames for every one of us. Treya and Korzoi were "The twins" "T and K" etc. I was "Quill Junior", "Starlord Junior", "JQ" (that one I don't mind) "Junior", "Da Boss" etc. We just let her do it. It's all fun and games . . . until it's not.

Royce tapped something on her phone. "I just told Finner to shut up."

"Is there a reason why I should care?" I inquired.

"No, but I'll tell her you said hey." she giggled.

True, Akisha _did_ get annoying sometimes and she was too popular for her own good but I couldn't help it if I had a _little_ bit of a crush on her. Royce says she'll never get near me because of who I am. Also Royce doesn't like her. AT ALL. True Akisha was one of those people who'll will make fun of us because of heritage but she was also beautiful with sleek purple hair and lavender eyes. Betian by birth hence her tail and horns which she was immensely proud of.

"Forget it, Junior. You're too good for her. You don't need some chick who will hang out with you for a couple days, let you dote on her for a week then break your heart and stab you . Trust me. I know."

I thought about this for a minute. "You just quoted my _dad."_ I raised my eyebrows.

Royce thought about this for a minute. "Your dad knows what he's talking about when it comes to chicks!"

I threw something at her. "Yuck, Royce!"

"Tell me I'm wrong." she shrugged. "Besides, if one person warns you they're a red flag you think about it all night then in the morning you forget they ever said it. _Two_ people warn you they're a red flag, then for the love of Morag, Junior, THEY'RE A RED FLAG!"

Name: Royce Lightning Raccoon.

Race: Procyonid.

Age: Ten Terran years old.

Parents: Sarah Lightning and Rocket Raccoon.

Eyes: Chestnut brown.

Fur: Black, silver with brown patches and streaks.

Companions: Jason Quill, Treyalin and Korzoi Belladonna and Kestrel Night.

Siblings: Asteroid Amethyst Raccoon.

Goal: To bring glory to herself, her family and the Guardians of the Galaxy. (and while she's at it prove that bigger isn't always better.)

 **Royce's P.O.V**

should've." I bitterly growled.

"Sometimes I agree. But you don't need to get in trouble again."

"I'm always in trouble."

"We all know." Replied Kestrel. Though he had a surprising amount of muscle on him, he was shy and scared of a lot and couldn't break a rule for the life of him.

The twins were battling around their lockers. Jason was being a dork. Kestrel was worrying. Everything was normal and all was right with my universe. Another day kept peaceful by the Next Generation Guardians and their parents. Though Jason didn't really like that nickname but I loved the sound of it. He would grow too as well. I would make sure of it.

"Good thing the last class is PE and we're all BEASTS at it." it was true and you know why. I was trained by Rocket Raccoon. I've got it in the bag.

My friends and I loaded ourselves up into Jason's dad's ship which is _super_ cool. I think so at least. Maybe Jason doesn't think of it the same way because he grew up on it. I grew up on the streets. I'm TOUGH, Baby. There's NOTHING that can beat me down. Not even the jocks that jumped Jason and I this morning. Jerks. Fact of Life: What Dad doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Hey, Dad." I said as I walked past him- or tried to.

"You got jumped again, didn't you?"

PARENTS HAVE FREAKING TELEPATHY. "No." I answered automatically.

"Royce . . ."

"Well- I- uh- . . . I can't lie to you." I said staring at the floor.

"You are perfectly capable." he cuffed me around the ear.

So that happened. I'm going to kill those boys tomorrow. I know you think I won't do it. Don't underestimate a raccoon, don't underestimate a woman, and ABSOLUTELY do NOT underestimate a raccoon-woman! Well, don't underestimate a raccoon-man either because trust me if my dad makes a threat HE MEANS IT!


	2. Treya The Destroyer and Kiss-trel Right

Name: Treyalin Canaria Belladonna.

Race: Half Thakonian, Half Unknown.

Age: Twelve Terran years old.

Parents: Dessa Jewel Belladonna and Drax the Destroyer.

Eyes: Gold.

Hair: Silver.

Companions: Jason Quill, Royce Raccoon and Kestrel Night.

Siblings: Korzoi Belladonna (twin brother)

 **Treyalin's P.O.V**

My name is Treyalin Belladonna. I am the daughter of Drax the Destroyer. Some people do get a bit . . . shifty around me. I can't really blame them. Now, I was training which consumed over half of what my friends and I ever did.

Exhaustion almost blinded me but it didn't stop me. I struck with the knife and knocked Jason down. "Okay, I surrender! You're _definitely_ better with one of those." he panted.

It was satisfactory. My unusually muscular build (unusual for someone of my age and habit.) helped most of those victories. Strength helped in others. "I don't get why you train so hard. You know you'll be strong anyway. I mean your mom has like no muscle and she can rip apart steel like it's cardboard."

I glared at him with a slight inclination toward him with the knife, it's beautifully curved blade gleaming in the Rabbachukkan sunlight. True I'm not like other girls my age but why should I be ashamed. They're too scared to make fun of me anyway.

I'll admit, sometimes I think it would be nice to have some friends outside of here. Sometimes I wish that people didn't run from me. Royce may be battered but she riles up quite a crowd. They all pretend to hate her because they like her. It doesn't matter, all I can do is keep training and become the legend I was meant to.

You might think that I'm too . . . robotic. Claim the objective and do nothing else, right? I get that a lot. The way I see it, my life only has one purpose: To fulfill my parents' legacy. And if my life truly is worth that, then by Glin, I'm going to do it and do it right.

I remembered hearing Jason scream at me in the rain that day. That time when that Novastorm happened. _"TREYA! Does family mean NOTHING to you?! Your life means more than that! Means more than you going out there! You can't hold it back! TREYA!"_

He was wrong. I had been able to hold it back. The sheer memory of it brought back the crushing pain, feeling like my body was going to collapse in on itself. My titanium bones had felt like twigs then. Maybe I'm not as strong as is obvious.

"My dad just texted me. We're heading off the planet in a half hour." stated Jason.

"So we've got enough time to spar?" I looked at him deviously before leaping at him before he could dodge.

We tussled on the ground, kicking up russet soil. Bowling each other over and loving it. There are some moments when I don't feel robotic. Some glorious moments when I feel like a friend. When my family feels like a family. Right now, as Jason and I play-battled, I caught one of those moments.

I'm not sure what the secret to those moments is exactly. Maybe it's the way the sunrays shine through, maybe it's some kind of soul connection. Maybe they don't even exist. All I know is I love them.

Name: Kestrel Sparrow Night

Age: Thirteen Terran years old.

Parents: Lexi Blaze and Sparrow Night.

Race: Procyonid.

Eyes: Emerald-green.

Fur: Black and brown.

Companions: Jason Quill, Royce Raccoon, Korzoi and Treyalin Belladonna.

Siblings: None.

 **Kestrel's P.O.V**

My name's Kestrel. I live on an um, spaceship with my friend's parents and my mother. My dad died when I was three. Tortured to death by some wicked woman named Khet the Tormentor. I don't let it beat me down though.

I heard he was a legend though. Saved a lot of lives doing what he did. I'm not sure how I'm going to do the same when I grow up to be like them. The Guardians of the Galaxy. Sometimes I'm just not sure if I'm . . . worthy of that title. I'll just screw it all up.

The Next Generation guys think I'm a "pussy" a "mary-sue" a "prude". Indefinitely some of Royce's not-so-nice nicknames. I just don't want to break the rules. Besides, who is Royce to talk? She's always getting beaten by her father. I still don't even don't know if that's legal.

I know that Jase and Roycie don't mean those names though. We get along great most of time. It's all friendly teasing. As Royce says: "If a friend makes fun of you it's cool, if someone else makes fun of you, then well we got a problem, Cowboy."

People at school don't like me. My mom says I'm a sweet-heart who wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone. It gets a bit of embarrassing at times.

My mom, Lexi Blaze is the same way. Gentle and only ever wanted peace. Even when the universe was falling apart around her she kept that kindness. It's a part of her. I hope I'm that strong when everything goes to hell again which will indefinitely happen.

You need a sweet-heart on the team. Just like you need someone like Treya just like you need someone like Royce. Trey tends to be serious and uses little metaphors while Royce is raunchy and rowdy. All I have to do is keep this up until it's all over.

I think one of the reasons I might not make it is the fact that I get scared to easily. I'm afraid of a lot of things. That's not going to help. People say that I'm still young and it'll all change soon enough. I want to believe them, I really do.

"Hey Kiss-trel?! Where'd you go we're leaving!" called Royce. Yes. She calls me "Kiss-trel".

"Yo, Jase, TB, get off each other for a second so you can get in the ship." she pointed toward the vessel.

"ROYCE! It's _so_ not like that!" Jason shouted.

"What are you referring to?" questioned Treya.

"It doesn't matter." he answered.

Royce laughed and scrabbled up the ramp. we all followed suit. Even though, Jason is technically the leader, Royce bosses us around more than he ever did. We all follow her lead though. Ironic due to the fact that she is the youngest out of any of us. We all love her though. Sometimes it feels like her rascious ways are the only thing keeping us together as a junior-team. (her words not mine.)

I can't help but notice I'm the only one out of all of us who doesn't have a sibling. But it doesn't feel like that because I grew up around these people. Besides, Royce is my cousin. my father and hers are brothers. Or they were before . . .

Anyway, you get the idea. I know it seems tough right now but I like my life. I don't want it to change I mean my life's crazy but it's great that way. I'm weird but that's just how I'm supposed to be. Besides if one's parents are Guardians of the Galaxy, they're gonna be weird. (again a Royce quote.)

I wouldn't give up these friends, this family, this home, this life for the universe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason's P.O.V**

My friends and I were going to be left on Terra while our parents embarked on an unusually long- and unusually dangerous- mission. At least that's what they told us. Royce was freaking.

"We've gone along on almost _every_ mission until now and sure we snuck out when we weren't supposed to once or twice but _this?!_ This is disastrous! CATASTROPHIC! Honestly Dad's always threatening to throw me in juvenile hall why doesn't he do _that?!"_

"This situation reminds me of that time we got that babysitter . . . " murmured Treya thoughtfully.

It was starting to have an effect on all of us. I mean it's _Terra!_ Not to mention the fact that we'll be staying at Avengers frickin' Tower! It'll be a nightmare. I thought my parents and the Avengers didn't like each other.

"Royce, you know you don't mean that." I told her.

"Right. Like _you_ like any of this." then she stood up. "All in favor of mutiny stand up!"

Everyone stayed put. She sat back down with a huff. It was clear. There was no way out. We would have to meet the Avengers and their children. Probably the reason we hated it all so much was that we had at least somewhat of an idea of what was out there on the battlefield. We had seen our parents come home with terrible wounds.

Away like this we wouldn't know what was happening to them. Poor Ashryver . . . she was only nine years old. How would my little sister react to not knowing where her parents are?

I sat in the empty room, brooding. I heard someone come in.

My mother sat on the bed next to me. "I know this is hard for you but it's only seven days." she pointed out.

Seven days of space travel to them but seven days of anxiety and battling with Terran superhero kids to us. I still didn't look up.

"Please try to understand, Jase. This is for your own protection."

"I wish you would just stop trying to protect me and Ash all the time!" There. I said it. It didn't feel any better.

"We are protective because we know there are people out there who would hurt you to hurt your father and I. I know it doesn't make any sense but . . . it's the reason so many of our people are dead." Sadness shadowed Mom's gaze.

I remembered being told the story of how Sparrow Night and Sarah Lightning died in the first place. It was horrifying. They never deserved it. I wonder if Royce knows.

I couldn't answer it. I just sat there in silence. Avengers Tower then.

"I get it. You need some time." she stood up and left the room.

 **In Avengers Tower**

Kestrel was very shy about it all. Meeting the Avengers was an interesting experience. They were surprisingly docile around my parents. I guess they had fought enough to be comfortable around one another.

Captain America, Black Widow, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Falcon, The Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Iron Patriot, Thor and Hawkeye. I'll admit it was pretty extraordinary seeing them in real life.

"Aw, man the last time I saw you, you were like this high." remarked Steve Rogers holding his hand like a foot off the ground.

We've seen them before? I didn't remember that. Yet there was something vaguely familiar about their battle-worn faces.

"Anything happens to Royce and Asteroid, I will not hesitate to blast you away." stated Rocket.

"No harm will come to your children." Natasha Rogers assured.

A/N: Natasha married Steve therefore changing her last name.

While the old war-friends caught up with one another they insisted that we meet the Next Generation Avengers. We hated it. You know when you're little and your parents make you play with these random kids you've never met before? That's what this feels like.

Pretty soon seven kids around our ages were in front of us with a blonde boy leading the charge. "Hey."

That's all he could say. "'sup." replied Royce.

"I'm Nathan "Steel Soldier" Rogers." he must be the son of Miss Widow and Cap. He certainly looked like it with a black shirt, blue jeans and red boots and the trade-mark golden hair.

"Jason "Star-Fire" Quill."

The others introduced themselves as Kora, (daughter of Thor and Jane Foster) Thalia "Condor" Wilson, (daughter of Falcon) Loric, (son of the Scarlet Witch and The Vision) Alexis "Iron Girl" Stark, (Son of Iron Man and Pepper Potts) Zachary "Iron Warrior" Rhodes, (son of Iron Patriot) and Shane "Raven's Claw" Barton. (son of Hawkeye and Maria Hill)

"We know who you and your company are, son of the lord of Stars." reported Kora in her unmistakably Asgardian accent.

"And, yes she always talks like that." Alexis said.

"You guys already have superhero names and everything! So cool!" Royce beamed.

Apparently we'd already met each other a long time ago but I didn't remember it and neither did they.

"Star-Fire. Cool." Nathan nodded, approvingly.

And that is the beginning of our partnership and friendship with the Next Generation Avengers. Alexis was more than happy to show us around.

She was wearing a T-shirt that said "I Don't Need to Like Star Wars. I Could Beat a Jedi Without Even Using my PHOTON BEAMZ and LASORZ." It was a very Stark statement. She paired this with a tight dark blue skirt of exquisite make. It may have looked casual but you could tell her clothes were quite expensive but then again, she was the heiress to the entire Stark fortune.

Her eyes were light blue and her short hair was jet black with orange streaks in it. Like Halloween. I've heard of her and she's probably heard of me.

It is going to be a really long week.


	4. Once Blood is Drawn, It's Personal

Name: Nathan Buchanan "The Steel Soldier" Rogers

Race: Terran

Age: Twelve Terran years old

Eyes: Bluish-green

Hair: Golden

Parents: Natalia Alianovna Romanova Rogers and Steven Grant Rogers.

Weapon of choice: Blue and black shield

Acquaintances and Associates: Alexis Penelope Stark, Shane Barton, Loric, Kora, Thalia Wilson, Zachary Rhodes.

 **Nathan's P.O.V**

I wasn't sure how to react to the arrival of the Next Generation Guardians. Kestrel didn't say much at all, Royce talked too much, Jason was okay, Treyalin was very serious, Korzoi was similar but a little more hyper. They probably weren't very happy to be here either.

Alex took it like Alex.

That's who I was with right now. I was punching a sand bag and she was doing something technical. Brilliant, arrogant, outgoing and glamorous Alex Stark was my closest friend which we both agreed was ironic. "So what do you think about them?" she questioned, pointedly.

"About who?"

"You know what I'm talking about." I did.

Sparks flew from the blaster Alex was working on. She swore under her breath. I clenched my jaw at it. I can't help my aversion to cursing! I'm the son of Captain America! What can one do?!

I'm not going to pretend she's not annoying sometimes because she is. We've fought before. And I don't mean arguing. I mean an actual battle. She's good but I usually win if she's not wearing her copper and black metal suit. (giving her the Iron Girl title)

She has said she should've called herself Iron Maiden instead.

"They're okay. That Royce girl's a real piece of work." I replied.

"Well, she _is_ the daughter of Rocket Raccoon and it looks like she takes after her father."

"Who is her mother?" I inquired.

"You'll have to ask her. I heard she was dead though."

"Ally, would it _kill_ you to be a little more sensitive?"

"She's not here and I already asked her about it and Royce doesn't even care. She never knew the woman." explained my friend as she carefully connected two wires with a pair of tweezers.

I sighed and gave up.

Jason walked in the training room at that moment. He acknowledged our presence with a wave. "Want a sparring partner?" he challenged.

"Sure." I shrugged.

We each climbed into the ring that centered the room. I couldn't help feeling pretty confident. We looked about equal in strength even if he was a year older than me.

Jason's red and brown hair was unkempt and his amber eyes were strangely flashing . . . not flashing but _glowing._

I alerted him to this and he responded, "Oh, yeah that happens all the time."

Must be the Alvadorian blood.

Royce and Alexis were sitting next to each other and rooting for they're teammate. "Take him down, JQ!" called out the she-procyonid.

"Come on, Nathan you know those Guardians don't got nothing on you!" encouraged Ally.

He lunged and I dodged but as I did he hooked my left arm. Rather than trying to escape that in the split-second I had before he had me in the basic trap I elbowed him in the gut.

Escaping the hybrid's grip I backed up and for a moment we both studied each other. I took in every detail about his stance, his limbs and his attacks. I had inherited the mastery of battle math from my mother.

Jason favored the right leg. A disadvantage to him. He was scrawnier than me. I ran forward than leaped to the side, feinting a lunge. Then he did a stupid thing but it worked, he grappled me and knocked me to the ground. Probably the reason that worked was because I got caught up in the moment and the equations that he was able to get me with a really basic and really dumb move.

"The rookie got you with a _tower dive?!"_ shrieked Alex.

Jason must love traps. I pulled his arm behind his back as we slammed at each other. I believe that both of us have fought better fights. Then, the opponent punched me so hard in the face that I felt blood run down my face and fall onto the ring floor.

The thing about Jason is he was resistant to beatings due to the state of his school. I used the wall of the ring to kick him in the stomach with both legs. He took a moment to stand up again. This guy just wouldn't stay down.

At this point it had gone from an innocent sparring match to an actual personal fight. My dad tells me that after blood is drawn it's personal. So well there you have it.

I was now fighting with the Romanoff half of me. This incorporated martial arts, agility and kickboxing, however Jason knew alien fighting moves from many different planets. Maybe that's where he threw me off.

All I know is I was losing when my dad walked in. Think how this would look to a parent, there are two boys in a fighting ring, both bruised and bleeding all over the place. Yeah. Not a good idea.

"N-Nathan! What is going on?!" he was at a loss.

Royce and Alex just kind of looked nervous.

"If there was an explanation for this, I'd give it, Captain Rogers." Jason insisted, standing up.

He sighed. "Wow. You put an Avenger and a Guardian in the same room this is what happens."

No matter how hard we try not to be like them, we somehow end up in the exact same situations our parents once did.

"What are you two even _doing_ here?" he gestured toward Royce and Ally.

Royce immediately dropped eye contact and tried to look busy and Alex answered, "I'm here because my guy's here." she inclined her head towards us.

"I should probably . . . go. Come on, Royce." said Jason, scrambling out of the bloodied ring.

"Yeah, now that I think about it I have some computer stuff to do . . . " Alexis walked out as well but not before she mouthed "Good luck" to me with a look that said, _It was nice knowing you._

"Whyyyyyyyy, Nathan? Why?" my father groaned holding the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"It started out as a sparring match. Then he punched me in the face, then I punched _him_ in the face and there was a few traps-"

"I don't need to hear you explain the whole match to me, I can figure out what basically _happened._ that's not what I want to know."

"We . . . were bored?" I said hesitantly.

According to Alexis and Royce, that is an efficient excuse as to why you did anything. I probably shouldn't take advice from them. EVER.

"It's a good thing your mother isn't here." Dad observed.

He brought up a good thing. There's no telling what her reaction to anything would be.

"Tell you what, you go clean yourself up and we'll talk about this later, okay?"

I obeyed rather quickly actually.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Tracy Amora Wilson

Nickname: Death-Flame

Race: Terran/mutant

Age: Fourteen Terran years old

Hair: Dark brown with black high-lights

Eyes: Blue with black flecks

Skin: Standard but brutally scarred

Parents: Wade "Deadpool" Wilson and Mercedes Belle

Weapon of choice: Guns and swords

Associates and Acquaintances: Nathan Rogers, Kora, Loric, Shane and Natalie Barton, Thalia Wilson, (NOT RELATED DIFFERENT WILSON) Alexis Stark and Zachary Rhodes, the Next generation Guardians of the Galaxy, the next generation X-Men particularly Jordyn Summers and Athos Rasputin, Vance Astrovik, S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **DEATHFLAME'S P.O.V**

I knew what I was doing. At least that's what I _tried_ to tell Jordyn and Athos. They didn't come with me. It's the Next Generation AVENGERS. Besides we'd met them before.

What they were doing with the children of the Guardians of the Galaxy, I didn't know. All I knew was I was either on their side or they were going _down!_

The name's Death-Flame, daughter of Deadpool and I am not only in a work of fiction but am going to do _something_ involving these Avenger kids. They probably hate me. For a good reason.

It was around this point when I crashed through the window of Avengers' Tower. Oh yeah. I am so _SICK!_

Glass surrounded me and cut through my skin but that's okay because I have a healing factor. Awesomeness.

"what the-" started Nathan.

"You have no idea how much that window costed." Alexis pointed out.

"Oh, please. We all know it's no problem for you, rich-girl."

"Does your _dad_ know your here, Tracy?" she fired back.

"Speaking of which, where _are_ your folks, Next G.?"

"They're on a mission." replied Nathan, curtly.

"Oh well that couldn't have worked out better and . . . _hello you!"_ I caught sight of a boy with brown and red hair wearing a red shirt under a black chitauri T-shirt.

Now that's what I call attractive, Baby!

"Uh . . . who. Is. That?" the boy questioned.

"That, is Tracy Wilson." replied Nathan.

"So _you're_ the Next G. Guardians. Been wanting to meet you for a while. _Especially_ you." I waved to the guy who must be Jason.

"Oh, gosh." he looked uncomfortable.

I was wearing my red and black fiery mask so he couldn't see my face but it was just as well. A pretty boy like that doesn't need to see what's under there.

All the same, I whipped it off. My dark hair surrounded my shoulders. I practically could feel their gazes go straight to the scars that marred my arms and my face.

I remembered how I'd gotten them. Once my healing factor hadn't been working and some members of magneto's brotherhood had tortured me to hurt my father. I remembered it. Vividly. Seeing my own blood hadn't been new to me but still.

Now the mark of the brotherhood was permanently carved onto my flesh.

"You better have a very good reason for being here because I have a very good reason for beating you to a pulp at this point." growled Nathan.

"Number one: Nothing you do to me will be nearly as awful as whatever my dad's going to do to me once he realizes I'm here. Number two: I'm not seven anymore I can put up a pretty good fight myself, hellagood-hair."

Alexis snorted at the nickname.

"and I think I can help you solve all those problems your parents don't,won't and can't!"

"Now . . ." I walked forward, guns in the air, black boots blood-stained. "Who's in?"


	6. Blacklocke

**ALEXIS "IRON GIRL" STARK'S P.O.V**

Tracy wouldn't completely explain what she was planning. All she said was Something about taking down a gang that was giving her a lot of trouble. "I'm about to give you a whole lotta trouble. I'm _not_ going to be dragged into another one of your schemes. Athos may have the patience for you but I don't." Nathan stated angrily.

"We haven't even left the building. Besides this is how it's going to go down, you know who the Stone Dagger Brotherhood is and you know how they work. This is going to benefit you as much as it's going to benefit you." answered Tracy and she was right.

"Okay. We're doing this." our commander-to-be growled. "What do you guys think? And yes Guardians that means you."

"Nathan, though the reincarnation is our enemy, I would strongly advise thou to consider her preposition." Kora said.

"So you want this?" he scoffed.

"Aye."

At the end of the voting, the majority of us were in favor. Not me though. No one hated Tracy more than Nathan. He wanted to kill her. Like _actually_ kill her. That was the Black Widow in him.

"Alright. Fine. We leave the tower against what we were told to do and battle against the Stone Dagger Brotherhood. You better have a plan, _Death-Flame."_

"I thought you were the Boy with a Ploy." she laughed.

" _This is not a game. I am doing this ONLY because the Stone Dagger is a threat to the people I care about!"_ Nathan grabbed her collar and slammed her on a wall.

"ooh, fiery. That's sexy."

He threw her on the ground. She got up with no problem. That was before another being stepped through the hole in the window that the mercenary's child had made.

This was quickly followed by another girl wearing a visor that covered her eyes.

"Jordyn!" exclaimed Tracy, seemingly happy to see her.

"Don't worry about me, Fool because in case you didn't notice Blacklocke's in front of you!" the girl shrieked.

"You've got two freaking superpowers girl! You can help me take down brother dearest over here. By the way, where's Athos?"

"You have more important things to worry about than you're bestie!"

"He'd kill you if he heard you say that about him."

"TRACY! BLACKLOCKE! NOW!"

"Okay, okay you don't have to be rude about it."

The boy was wearing a bodysuit of purple and blue and was armed with an electric spear. Tracy seemed to know her. I didn't question. I just ran downstairs as fast as I could and called out Mark 3. I've been waiting to test this one for a while . . .

There's just no way to describe the feeling you get in one of these things. Enveloped in nitinol and nuclear-powered military-grade weapons. It's probably not helping my ego though. I prepared myself and then took off. Everything on it seemed to be working great. Communication systems functioning, flight was better than the first two. I should probably decrease the mass of the arms though. Less titanium and some hybrid carbon-fiber should do it. I find something that could be modified every time I fly. That's just fine because I love the engineering work I do.

Drake "Blacklocke" Braddock was the son of Psylocke. We knew that but who was his father? He was powered with electrokinesis. Tracy already had his spear in her head. When he pulled it out the wound healed instantly, of course. "Give up. You stand no chance, Braddock." said the irl that Tracy had called Jordyn.

"Or don't I?" he said.

Four other teenagers all followed. Two girls, two guys. All looked dangerous.

"We don't have time for this crap. Let's get outta here!" Royce called out to Jason.

"Who do I shoot first, Nathan?" I said moving my repulsor-ray-hand from one mutant kid to another.

"Nobody! We're leaving the tower." Nathan actually jumped off the tower.

"Kora." I signaled.

"Girl of Iron." agreed the Asgardian warrior princess, diving down to catch our ally, flying with her battleax called Ragnarok.

Even if Tracy didn't have regeneration no one would have bothered to catch her when she leaped off the building. She hit the ground with a sickening noise. You could hear her bones shatter and her skull crack.

"Regretting your decision yet, Team?" inquired Nathan.

"Actually, no." I was still savoring the sight of Tracy leaping off the building, broken and bleeding.

"Alex get back on the ground!" Nathan ordered.

I obeyed, descending onto the asphalt.

"New suit?" he observed.

"Third and the newest."

"Still copper and black I see. How long did it take you to finish that one?"

My main colors for all my armor were copper and black or completely black. I did want to add more variety to it. Maybe when I had built as many as my dad. "Two or three months. I had to wait for the main power source to come in so that put me behind and it took me forever to get the right ratio of metals."

He nodded like he knew what I was talking about. We had never seen these people before. I wanted to put as much distance between me and Blacklocke as possible. One taste of those electric powers and I was down.

Tracy was participating in an extraordinarily bloody battle. Of course, battles with Tracy were always bloody because every time you cut her open she just healed again! Her red and black sleeveless uniform and black gloves were covered in blood. As was the black glass of her red helmet that covered her terribly scarred face.

She was, however an extraordinary fighter I would give her that but so were all of us and well let's admit, she learned from the best. But I've never met him either.

Battles were exhilarating to people like us. "The Thrill of the Kill" as Tracy put it. Not that we were killing anyone. Nathan had ordered us to hold our fire. I had no clue what he and Jordyn were saying to Blacklocke, the leader of the little patrol. Clearly they were talking about leader stuff as Jordyn Summers was the leader of the Next Generation X-Men.

"We are so dead when we get home." I groaned.

"Don't worry about it it'll be like we were never even there!" Tracy's words were not helpful, necessary or reassuring. we all had a pretty strong feeling that we wanted her to shut up.

I repulsor-rayed her head right off. Unfortunately it grew back. Which looked super freaky.

Nathan walked back to us. "So, what'd he say?" asked Zachary.

"He said that he's coming with us." he shrugged.

That was all he said as Deadpool's daughter led our entire troop to the end of the world.

A/N: That last part was just for drama. As was Blacklocke. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything in forever I got sick!


	7. Drake

Name: Drake Winston Braddock.

Nickname: Blacklocke.

Parents: Elizabeth Braddock and father of unknown identity.

Age: Fifteen.

Hair: Light brown and purple.

Eyes: Icy reddish-purple.

Race: Terran. Completely American.

Weapon: Electric spear.

Abilities: Fantastic combat ability. Regeneration. Electrokinesis. Telekinesis. Telepathy. (He kinda OP)

Weaknesses: Water affects him greatly. Past injuries. Somewhat tortured past.

Uniform: Black leather bodysuit.

Personality: Articulated, clever, not too happy in general but keeps his emotions under control, hard and unfeeling.

Enemies: Hydra, X-Force, Deadpool (later on in his life) Death-Flame, Stone Dagger Brotherhood.

Allies: Next G. Guardians of the Galaxy and Next G. Avengers, X-Men.

My name is Drake Braddock. Some people call me Blacklocke. Some people call me hero. Some call me antihero. My mom just sees me as her son. To me I was just me.

The Stone Dagger Brotherhood was a gang of worthless individuals who hated us. They were less of a gang and more like a cult. They were quite opinionated about people like us. People like me. Freaks. They thought we had no business living along side the major race on this planet. They were about our age too. Some older, some younger. Just a bunch of runaways.

I didn't ask for four "superpowers." I'll be honest with you, they haven't done much good in my life and I wish I was never born with them. I can only assume I got the regeneration from my father. Don't ask me who they &^#! that guy is, where the &^#! he is or if he's even alive. I never met him. I don't even want to. Mom said that he didn't know I existed. That he left her before either of them knew she was even pregnant.

"I can't believe you showed up." Tracy caught up with me, walking alongside me.

"To be honest we were planning the same thing as you were, then we saw you guys and I thought what the hell, let's do some damage while we're at it."

"I missed you Drake."

"Uh-huh." I still didn't smile or even look at her.

"I thought we had something going!"

"That was a long time ago, Trace."

She stood in front of me. "You said it yourself before you disappeared."

I stared into the mask that covered her eyes which I knew were green. "Why didn't you stay?" the merc's child continued.

"Because I can't love anyone."

"So it _was_ love?"

"I never said that."

"Sure you didn't."

" _I'm not capable of love, Wilson!"_ I rarely lose control of myself but I snapped right at that moment. I took a deep breath before adding, "and I don't think you are, either because your father sure as hell isn't."

Tracy Wilson and I never actually got together. We never even kissed. We almost did but I couldn't allow it. I couldn't make myself let go. We talked about hooking up and I knew she wanted to. Part of me did too. Some part of it just seemed . . . wrong. I can't explain it.

Yes, I'm cold. I know it very well. That doesn't mean I care.

I had never worked with the Next Generation Guardians of the Galaxy before. they were something else. I believed they were good at what they did- just not better than me. Jason was ahead of me as we all traveled together. I couldn't hear what he was saying but he and his posse were laughing about something. He didn't trust me. I didn't need to read his mind to determine that. (Though I did.)

I had heard of Jason Quill's father but his mother was a mystery. Jason carried a sword and a pistol. He seemed to be thinking the same things I was regarding fighting skills. One of the key things to an exciting fight is both fighters have to think they're better than their opponent. This was gonna be fun.

"Hey, Braddock!" Jason turned around aggressively and grabbed my shirt. "Quit reading my mind!"

I didn't swing at him though it crossed my mind. The battle would come later. "You're smarter than you look." I commented shoving him off me.

Treyalin Belladonna had struck me at first upon seeing her. Her silver hair, her silver and gold eyes, on top of that she was immensely strong. Yeah, I liked her. I'm not usually the type to go seeking for chicks. Again, not capable of love but there's a difference between love and shameless fun. She carried two massive knives on her. I knew of Drax the Destroyer. If Treya was anything like her father, she would be deadly. I liked that.

Tracy was never my type. I don't want a psychopath who lost her virginity at age ten. Not that it was her fault she was diagnosed with schizophrenia. As much as Deadpool denied it, we all know where the %!?*# got it from.

"You better know where you're going, Wilson." Nathan gripped Tracy's neck and I could tell how hard he squeezed it. "If you think I'm about to mislead you now, than you didn't inherit anything from your mother at all." gasped the regenerating teenager, still smiling despite the fact that she was choking.

Nathan thought of crushing her neck right there, but he must have thought better of it, because he released her. Nathaniel Rogers hated Tracy with an immense passion. In fact, I've never seen such strong hatred for anything or anyone. Tracy did not hate him back, in fact she only had terror of him. This made sense considering he had been tormented her since the day they met when they were both four or five years old. At least that's what she told me.


End file.
